


Ready or not

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Fuckbuddies, Kink Exploration, M/M, Meg and Charlie are friend goals, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: I’m saying, with you naked and hard, holding me down, I wouldn’t mind calling you daddy.Or,The one where Cas’ friends put ideas in his head, which Dean reaps the benefits of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 59
Kudos: 525





	Ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you, to all my readers, recurring or new, SPN fans or not, thank you for being here with me!  
> 2020 has been, and continues to be, a very rough year, but having FF as my escape helps me through most of it, so thank you for enabling me ❤️
> 
> And all hail my beta BeeCas, who was the one to put ideas in _my_ head, that spawned this little gem. Go team!

“Ugh.” Meg slams her phone down screen first against the cafeteria table they’re gathered around. Cas winces, thinking of the poor screen.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asks, stabbing her salad with her fork. “Trouble in paradise?”

Meg glares at her. Cas goes back to eating his chicken soup.

The three of them are enjoying one of the few lunch hours their tight college schedules affords them together. Usually the cafeteria is packed but the nice weather has drawn a lot of people outside and they’re for once alone at the long table, which is perhaps fortunate for the conversation they’re about to have.

Cas has been friends with Meg and Charlie since he entered college and met the girls. They’re in many ways polar opposites and in other ways very similar and Cas, who generally has trouble connecting with people, had a comfortingly pleasant experience befriending them and now he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“It’s Nick,” Meg answers Charlie’s question. “He’s being an ass.”

“Nick?” Charlie chews her salad thoughtfully. “I thought you said you weren’t gonna meet with him anymore?”

“I’m not, that’s why he’s being an ass.”

Cas frowns. “What did he do?”

“Oh don’t go all avenging angel on me, Clarence,” Meg smiles and picks up her own fork, goes back to eating. “He just tried to be my Daddy and I cut that shit right off.”

Cas blinks, not understanding, and Charlie bursts out laughing.

“You never told us that, what happened?”

Meg rolls her eyes and takes her time cutting off a piece of her chicken breast and chewing slowly, grinning at Charlie’s impatient squint.

“So, picture this, I know you’re not into guys Charlie, but _picture this_ ,” she puts down her fork again, spreading her hands. Cas’ imagination automatically kicks into gear. “You’re in bed with this dude you like. Well, not _like_ , but he’s alright. The sex is good, it’s really good. And you’re at it, right?”

“Right,” Charlie nods.

“And he pulls you close, cradles you and says,” she clears her throat and obviously attempts to imitate a man’s voice. “You ready for Daddy?”

There’s a brief pause and then Charlie is laughing again. Cas leans back in his chair, his imagination having failed him. Not that he doesn’t know about the “daddy kink”, so to speak, but he can’t imagine someone say that to him.

“No way!” Charlie presses out, eyes adorably crinkled in her amusement.

“I shit you not,” Meg nods and goes back to eating. “He was dead serious and I just—” she shakes her head. “Just no. And I told him no, and he got defensive, and maybe I don’t need that kind of drama in my life, huh?”

Cas turns back to his soup. Charlie snorts. “I dunno, I haven’t exactly tried it but…”

“Oh come on, you saying you would like to call your partner Mommy?”

Cas grins down into his soup bowl. Mommy.

“No,” Charlie looks almost stricken. “And I don’t wanna be called that either, thank you.”

“Good that we’ve established that.”

“But I just meant that maybe with the right partner, it’d be different?”

Meg seems to seriously consider this for a moment, chewing as she thinks. “Maybe?” she looks at Cas. “But it’d have to be someone with the right, aura, you know?”

“Totally.”

“Like Clarence.”

Cas almost chokes on his soup when his first instinct is to spray it over the table, and he forces himself not to. Instead he swallows with difficulty, coughing.

“What?”

Charlie turns and looks at him, pats him on the back as if that’s going to help with his coughing.

“Yeah, I can see it.”

“Right?”

Cas shakes his head in disbelief, reaching for a napkin. “What are you talking about?”

Meg puts her elbow on the table, chin in hand she leans closer, a flirtatious smile playing on her shapely lips.

“I’m saying, with you naked and hard, holding me down, I wouldn’t mind calling you daddy.”

Cas’ skin prickles with cautious arousal. He’s always batted for both teams — for any team, really — but he has a habit of not sleeping with his friends. Charlie is anyhow out of the question since she strictly goes for women, but Meg’s a wild card. Sometimes Castiel thinks that if they hadn’t become such fast friends first, he definitely would have slept with her, if the chance had arisen.

“Now _that_ I can see,” Charlie thankfully intervenes and the sharp tension snaps. Meg leans back and Cas finally wipes his mouth.

“You’re both crazy.”

“And you’re hot as sin and have the perfect bedroom voice,” Meg concludes matter-of-factly. “Even out of the bedroom.”

“You should try it,” Charlie peeps, suddenly all excited. Cas is confused but before he can ask, Meg continues.

“You _should_ ,” her eyes shine. “Try it with that squeeze of yours, whatshisname, Dean?”

Images of Dean immediately flashes before Cas’ inner eye. Dean is a handsome mechanic four years older than Cas who Cas met on a fluke because his car broke down. What followed was like something right out of a porno, culminating in them becoming fuck buddies. That was almost three months ago. It’s actually crazy how good their physical combability is, Cas has never felt better fucking someone than he does sinking into Dean’ welcoming heat.

“I will not,” he protests mildly. “You dumped Nick over that kink, I need Dean too much to play with him like that.”

“So you _need_ him?” Charlie asks playfully, fluttering her eyelashes.

“It’s stress relief!” Cas balks at the merest insinuation or something deeper.

“Do what you want,” Meg shrugs, still grinning. “I’m just saying, if anyone, _you_ could pull it off.”

Cas shakes his head, looks at his clock to see that he’s only got twenty minutes left before his next lecture. He stands, gathering his things. “I’m not doing it.”

“Okay,” Charlie says cheerfully.

Renewed images of Dean circulate his mind. Dean gasping, asking to come, begging Cas to do him harder. Dean sucking him off.

“I’m not.”

“Let us know how it turns out,” Meg calls after him as he leaves.

He lovingly flips her off and pushes the thought to the back of his mind, ignoring the sound of the girls laughing. Him, a Daddy, what a joke.

*****

He successfully suppresses the thought until he’s alone in his bedroom in the apartment he shares with his friend Balthazar. In fact, he had almost forgotten about the whole thing but when he feels that itch to fuck rather than just masturbate and he considers calling Dean, he suddenly remembers.

It makes him chuckle and he spreads out on his bed, phone in hand to search for the kink. PornHub is his go-to site so he starts there and ho boy, there is _a lot_. He clicks around for a while, reading the blurbs and looking at the pictures, but eventually settles on an amateur video with two men, since his mind is still set on Dean because of course it is. Stupid Meg.

The video is pretty short, but it’s got the highlights and okay, Cas can admit that it’s pretty hot when the little twink gasps “Fuck me harder, Daddy” and things like that. The other man, a burly bear, whispers filth in the younger man’s ear and Cas likes that, has always had a thing for dirty talk and he knows Dean likes that as well so okay, good to go there.

So yeah, having a basic knowledge and now having seen it in action, Cas can admit that he thinks the kink can be hot. He thinks that maybe it’s about authority and about relinquishing control, and maybe about taking care and being cared for? He likes that last thought, he considers himself a service top, after all.

But the thing is, the people in the video had had clear distinctive features that cater to Cas’ perception of the kink. Meaning, the top had been big and strong, and the bottom had been a wispy little thing. Maybe for them, it had been more about pretending they were actually father and son? Incest kink? Cas doesn’t know if that applies to the Daddy kink, if at all. But even if it doesn’t and it’s all about control, Cas is still at a disadvantage.

Dean is taller than him, not even two inches but still, and he’s definitely broader. Cas is strong, in a wiry way, and he’s got great leg muscles, but Dean is probably overall stronger. Just the fact that he’s got a job that sometimes puts his physical strength to the test is already in his favor. Plus, Cas knows Dean works out at the gym, for fun.

So there’s a clear difference between him and Dean and the couple he just watched. With that in mind, he clicks around until he finds a couple more similar to them and watches that as well. It’s better than he thought it would be. The bottom begged and almost cried from the sexual tension and yeah, Cas likes that.

He puts his phone to the side after having looked at a few more videos and instead takes his hardening dick in hand, closing his eyes and imagines Dean as he masturbates. It’s a spectacular orgasm and Cas hates to admit it but maybe the girls are onto something?

*****

The next time he meets up with Dean they don’t end up having sex because by now they’re more than just a couple of dudes who fuck. Cas would like to say that they’re friends too but is cautious about hoping for too much. The fact is that their lives and hobbies are pretty different but somehow Cas loves spending time with Dean anyway. And they do share some interests, movies and cooking being the primary ones. And sex, of course.

The second time they meet up after Meg brought the Daddy kink to the table, Cas and Dean do have sex, and Cas is thankful for it. He doesn’t know how it is for Dean, but Cas at least has stopped sleeping with other people simply because they can’t measure up to Dean, so for him the wait has been long.

As they paw at each other’s clothes, kissing and bumping into walls on their way to Dean’s bedroom, Cas thinks that maybe Dean is as gung-ho as he is, and he likes the thought.

“Missed me?” he teases when Dean gropes his dick.

Dean shoots him a sharp gaze and a wicked smile. “You know I did, stud.”

A thrill goes through Cas and he thinks that maybe this, this is a good moment to say something sultry and throw in “daddy”? He doesn’t do it, though, not so much because he feels insecure but because Dean is opening his pants.

He stops the other man from kneeling, knowing Dean intends to blow him first and also knowing he’ll probably come too soon if he does.

“Don’t, I wanna fuck you right now.”

“Fuck yeah you do,” Dean says breathlessly and grabs Cas’ wrist, pulling him into the bedroom.

Yeah, definitely stronger than Cas. But maybe that’s not the point? Maybe Cas should stop analyzing it? He can’t help it, though, his mind working like that through no fault of his own.

“C’mere, baby,” he mumbles, knowing from experience that Dean responds well to little endearments like that in bed. That he had discovered on accident, so maybe the Daddy kink could be the same?

Dean moans as Cas kisses him, eagerly letting Cas undress him as he tries to return the favor. They get entangled in each other’s limbs and clothes, chuckle, and end up taking off their own clothes instead. The sight of Dean is as always glorious, and Cas runs his hands over Dean’s chest and stomach as he hugs the man from behind when Dean turns to get the condom and lube.

“You’re distracting.”

Cas loves it when Dean’s voice goes deep and hoarse. “You’re sexy.”

“Shut up,” Dean chuckles, bad at taking compliments like usual. Maybe Daddy can fix that?

Cas mentally shakes his head; he needs to stop forcing it or it’ll be weird. Does he even want to try it himself or did Meg just get in his head? No, he thinks as he watches Dean get on the bed, all long limbs and swagger, he’s curious after watching all of those videos. He’d even watched one where a twink was the Daddy and gotten off to that so he’s clear on being okay with the kink in most, if not all, versions.

They settle comfortably on the bed, Dean with his head on his pillow and Cas between the man’s open legs, lubed up fingers pressing around Dean’s warm hole. The motions are familiar by now, the tension between them filled with desire and yearning. Cas’ cock is hard and ramrod straight, Dean’s curved up against the man’s hip, bobbing as Cas prods his prostate.

Cas never tires of this moment, loves pleasuring his lovers and watching as their arousal and desire grow until they simply can’t stand the pressure and they need his cock to relieve it, to make them burst. He watches, rapt, as Dean gasps, head turned into his pillow and eyes tightly shut. Dean is absolutely stunning in his arousal.

Cas’ cock jumps and he pulls out of Dean, adding more lube and another finger, quickly working the man open. Dean’s soon rolling into his touches and Cas pauses to put on the condom, giving himself a few well-needed strokes. Dean pulls up his legs and when Cas looks up, he sees Dean looking at him with hooded eyes.

“You look good between my legs.”

“Yeah?” Cas grins and shuffles closer, draping himself over Dean’s body, leaning down on one elbow to support him and so that he can cradle Dean’s head with that hand, his other hand guiding his cock to Dean’s sweet hole.

“Hell yeah,” Dean turns his head and kisses Cas’ cheek as soon as he’s close enough. “I’m fucking bursting, it’s been too long.”

“I agree.”

“Get inside me before I fucking come.”

Maybe now? Maybe Daddy would say something suave in this moment?

Cas’ breath catches in his throat as soon as he forces his thick cockhead inside Dean’s tight hole, pleasure sparking through him and making his vision fuzzy. God it feels good. Dean moans and arches his back, making Cas slide in the last few inches smoothly. Dean is as if molded for Cas and every movement squeeze all of him just beautifully.

Dean trembles and then bucks once, wordlessly urging Cas to start moving. Cas happily does so, hand between them to jerk Dean as he thrusts into the man’s greedy body. Dean eagerly snatches Cas’ lips for a hot kiss, nibbling on Cas’ lower lip until Cas takes charge of the kiss. Dean makes a pleased sound and melts against the bed, bodies moving in tandem. Faster and faster, Cas lets go of Dean’s dick to grab the man’s leg, hooking it over his arm and changing the angle.

Dean cries out and arches his back, pushing his chest up against Cas’, hole clenching around Cas’ throbbing cock. And then Dean opens his eyes, looking right at Cas, and Cas is stuck by how beautiful Dean is in his pleasure.

“You like this, baby?” he mumbles, his voice low and gruff, laced with his desire for the man under him. “You like having Daddy’s cock in you?”

Dean’s whole body jerks and his eyes grow big and round. “Wh-what?”

Undaunted, Cas leans his head down, lips right against Dean’s ear as he keeps on fucking the man. “Don’t worry. Daddy will take care of you.”

Dean let’s out a mewl and comes between them.

It’s so sudden and surprising that Cas doesn’t at first register what happened. He keeps thrusting for a moment, grunting as his pleasure mounts, crests, Dean’s hole spasming pleasurably around him. It’s only when he lowers Dean’s leg and reaches for his dick to help the man over the edge that he realizes that Dean already came. A lot.

And more than that, he realizes that Dean’s body isn’t soft because he’s overcome by arousal, but because he seemingly has passed out.

“Dean?” he forces himself to stop moving. Sitting back, he sees that Dean’s eyes are indeed closed and his jaw slack. “Huh. So that kink is a yes?”

He combs his fingers through his hair, debating what to do. Guess he should at least pull out, even though his body is screaming at him to take what he needs first. But he won’t fuck an unconscious person, even if it is his fuck buddy.

Pulling out is an effort, though. He grits his teeth against the pleasure the merest friction gives him, and he pauses for a second with the head still inside, relishing the feeling, before popping out of Dean’s hole.

Either the feeling of Cas slipping free or his groan wakes Dean from his stupor and the man blinks, rubbing his face.

“What happened?” he asks groggily, looking down and seeing his stomach covered in his own come. “Oh oops, I splooged.”

“Dean, I—”

“Damn Cas, warn a guy before you whip out a kink, will you?” Dean is grinning widely, so Cas’ apprehension slowly dissipates, his arousal making itself known again.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d react like that,” he gingerly puts a hand on Dean’s thigh. “But you’re right, I should’ve asked before.”

“I’m not complaining,” Dean winks and beckons Cas closer with a wave of his hand. Cas gratefully lowers himself between Dean’s legs, rubbing his still hard cock against Dean’s softening one. “Just surprised is all. It was hot as fuck, though.”

“I could tell,” Cas grins against the side of Dean’s neck as he starts grinding a little more intently. “I hadn’t really planned it. It was just Meg and Charlie mentioned the kink and I looked at some pornos.”

“Is that so?” Dean’s dancing his fingers over Cas’ back, legs up and spread. “And you liked what you saw?”

“Wanted to try it with you.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather do it with a cute woman instead?” there’s an edge to Dean’s voice, a vulnerable little tremble that Cas wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t learned how to listen to the man.

He pulls himself up so that they can lock eyes. “I haven’t slept with anyone else since we got together. No one does it for me like you do.”

The grin Dean offers up is possibly the most pleased grin Cas has ever seen.

“Well in that case,” Dean grabs him by the nape of his neck and pulls him down, growls against his ear. “Get inside me and finish what you started, _Daddy_.”


End file.
